<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck with you?! by GHOSTlECHAN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736399">Stuck with you?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHOSTlECHAN/pseuds/GHOSTlECHAN'>GHOSTlECHAN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Puns, Basically a trip, Demons, Fanfic, Humor, Multi, Rin is a dumbass, Romance, bad humor im telling u, blue exorcist - Freeform, but a reality show, more comedy tho, they all complain, they’re all 18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHOSTlECHAN/pseuds/GHOSTlECHAN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the class decides to take a trip to a house they rent and they get stuck there because of a high level demon. </p><p>Now, their vacation becomes wacky.</p><p>[This is based like a reality show where if the font switches they’re basically either sitting on a couch, complaining, or looking at the invisible camera. You know the office? Like that!] </p><p>NO WEIRD INCEST... NOT THAT SHIT IN HERE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamiki Izumo/Moriyama Shiemi, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can we put some music?"Shiemi poked her head between the small space that led to the two up front seats and looked at Yukio who was steering the wheel.</p><p><em>The camera shifts and it shows Yukio sighing</em>.</p><p>"Or maybe we could put some hot-blonde-babe moaning audio exclusively for eighteen plus and older."Shima suggested with a smirk and Izumo smacked him in the back of the head.</p><p>"Can we please just have some peace and quiet... Hearing Bon and Rin quarrel in the back is enough bad music to my ears..."The Purple-haired said and leaned to look out the window.</p><p>The seating arrangements were shit.</p><p>Yukio in the driver seat and Shura decided to sit up front. Behind them sat Shima, Shiemi and Konekomaru ended up on the ground in the middle. And lastly in the back sat Ryuji, Rin, and Izumo.</p><p>It was very unfortunate she got this seat, but she had to deal with it.</p><p>"I WILL THROW YOU OUT OF THE WINDOW YOU FUCKING DEMON!"Ryuji yelled with anger.</p><p>"OH YEAH? I WILL... KISS YOU SO HARD."Rin replied back with the same tone.</p><p>"YOU'LL WHAT??!"</p><p>"Well....If you want."Rin mumbled and that's when the kissing noises started from the two who started sucking each other's faces off.</p><p>Izumo had to endure the arms and the body hitting her occasionally while the others up front decided to turn up the music to block out the noise.</p><p>
  <em>The camera focused on Izumo and she shook her head,"Out of my bad deeds and thinking about how badly I want to kill everyone in here... I'm sure I'm going to hell for my thoughts alone."</em>
</p><p>"Give her a break you two horndogs!"Shura looked back and noticed the two not even listening.</p><p>Shima, however, was recording for blackmailing purposes.</p><p>
  <em>"This will come in handy when Rin has a secret on me.. which he doesn't..."Shima looked around and tried to wipe off the sweat rolling down his forehead,"Hahah..."</em>
</p><p>"Alright, we're heading for a restroom break. Do what you have to do."Yukio announced and some of them cheered. He steered to the right and parked in front of a rest area, but his parking was wrong and the van ended up on the white line so he wanted to back up.</p><p>But he couldn't because of an obstacle blocking his view to the back.</p><p>
  <em>Yukio rubbed his nose's bridge and sighed for the millionth time,"If I could flick Konekomaru's bald head like a marble...I would..."</em>
</p><p>He tried to back up, but then again his student's bald head was in the way and he prayed to whoever not to crash.</p><p>He ended up parking again and almost crashed into some random civilian in the process.</p><p>Half of them got off, except for Rin and Shura who didn't need to use it.</p><p>"I can't wait to have this vacation for ourselves!!"Shiemi announced with excitement and Izumo just nodded to dismiss her off.</p><p>"<em>One time we were in class and Shiemi explained to me the story of the universe... She thought I was listening but in reality I was daydreaming on how to commit vehicular manslaughter.."Izumo said with a dead tone.</em></p><p>The two girls entered the restroom and Shima tried to peek in through the door when Ryuji dragged him away.</p><p>The three boys were in the restroom doing their business.</p><p>And that's when Shima wanted to mess with his friend. He wet his palm and placed a toilet paper over it.</p><p>"HEY KONEKOMARU! SMACK CAM!"He smacked his friend's bald head and the toilet paper stuck to it easily.</p><p>Yukio was outside, getting some water from the vending machine when he heard a scream from inside the men's restroom. Of course his first instinct as a teacher was to pull out the guns and bust in to make sure his students were okay.</p><p>"SENSEIIIII!! MY HEAD!"Konekomaru cried out and Yukio slowly put his guns back.</p><p>
  <em>"How the fuck do you not expect me to become satan after these students?"Yukio tried his best to calm down but obviously the camera showed his clear distress.</em>
</p><p>"Wash it off and let's go."</p><p>Rin and Shura were waiting patiently in the van, making jokes to pass the time.</p><p>"And when I said 'what do priests do at church?' he replied with 'what?' and I said 'NUN much!"Shura screamed out of laughter and smacked her thigh.</p><p>Rin was crying his eyes out in the back, trying to not burst into flames from the amount of laughter.</p><p>Yukio was smacking on the window for them to open the doors but the two inside were clueless.</p><p>His students stood outside and waited for their teacher to open the van but the keys were inside.</p><p>"What are we going to do?"Shiemi asked with concern laced in her voice and knew just how the two airheads inside the car were.</p><p>Yukio's eye turned into a blue flame out of anger and if it wasn't for shura who finally noticed them outside, the whole resting area would've turned into flames.</p><p>
  <em>"Now I knew Four-eyes mole face was outside but I just wanted to tease him."Shura laughed and looked at the camera with a smirk.</em>
</p><p>"About time..."Shima got in his seat and closed the van door with all his might.</p><p>"We were making some jokes. You guys want to hear one?"Rin said and no one answered back to him except for Shiemi who felt bad.</p><p>"M-Me!"She said with a smile.</p><p>"Why'd you want to hear his lame joke?"Ryuji commented and the blonde nervously scratched her cheek.</p><p>
  <em>"To be honest... I like Rin when he talks, but the things he talks about...."Shiemi fidgeted with her fingers,"Well they weird me out..."</em>
</p><p>"Okay! Okay! Shima and Konekomaru walk in a bar, who comes out first?"Rin said and the van went silent, mostly trying to figure out the punchline.</p><p>"I mean statistically speaking ... Me?"Konekomura said and Rin shook his head.</p><p>"No. Shima comes out first I hope."Rin grinned and the Pink-haired opened his mouth in the most dramatic way after finally getting the joke.</p><p>"Me?!?! Coming out as in gay?!?! I WILL FIGHT YOU ON THIS DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME—'</p><p>
  <em>The camera focuses on Yukio who looks in the mirror and his eyes just indicate that he let out another long sigh.</em>
</p><p>It went quiet after a while, until the radio unironically started playing 'Highway to Hell.'</p><p>"You know for me being the son of satan... I think Ryuji looks like hell not gonna lie."Rin snickered to start a fight and the one next to him glared and raised a fist.</p><p>"Do you want me to kill you?!?"He grabbed Rin by the collar instead and gritted his teeth.</p><p>"Hey! Hey! No threats in here."Shura smirked and popped a beer bottle open,"Not without me watching the fight at least."</p><p>
  <em>"For the most part I'm a good advisor or teacher? I won't lie I don't even know where the fuck god put me on this earth."Shura raised a beer to the camera and shrugged.</em>
</p><p>"Are we almost there?"Shiemi asked and opened her bag to pull out some sandwiches for her friends to eat.</p><p>"GPS is saying we're fifteen minutes away."Yukio only replied and focused on the road while the song still played.</p><p>
  <em>"Highway to hell...Huh?"Yukio smacked his tongue,"I think I want to go there so I don't endure my students in heaven."</em>
</p><p>Shiemi passed the sandwiches around and each got their own.</p><p>They were chewing so loudly that Izumo started looking at them in disgust. Why did she have to be here in the first place?</p><p>"You guys ever think of closing your mouths when you eat?"She asked a basic question.</p><p>"Where's the fu—'Rin leaned in her space with his mouth open and that's when she smacked him so hard, he got knocked out.</p><p>
  <em>"Theres a saying laugh in the face of the evil or devil? Fuck that, I'm smacking the shit out of him."Izumo said with zero regret in her voice.</em>
</p><p>"Izumo?!? WHAT THE FUCK?!?"Ryuji held his friend in his arms and looked down at his face,"THAT'S MY JOB!"</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't want to admit that I didn't want Izumo to punch him... but it's not like theres any gay feelings here."Ryuji scratched the back of his neck and knew he was lying.</em>
</p><p>"We're almost there so.."Yukio said as an announcement and no one listened really.</p><p>Shima was scrolling on his phone.</p><p>Konekomaru was dozing off.</p><p>Shiemi was eating and looking out the window.</p><p>Izumo was listening to music in her own world.</p><p>Rin was passed out and Ryuji was playing with his hair.</p><p>They were all busy with their own thing.</p><p>
  <em>"Guess it's time I crash into a ditch and end this trip.."Yukio said as a joke but it didn't sound like one.</em>
</p><p>He was pulling up to the drive way of the big house they rented for a week. The entrance was a bit suspicious considering the big trees and the forest surrounding it.</p><p>The house was completely isolated by itself, but Yukio assumed there had to be a shopping center near by.</p><p>"Does this give off some bad vibes, four-eyes?"Shura said and examined the outside through the window and noticed just how eerie the place was.</p><p>Yukio can't say it was good, but whatever. The contract said they can do whatever they want in the house.</p><p>"Do I look like I care if I die?"Yukio said then opened the door and hopped off.</p><p>Shiemi opened the door to her left and exited. Then all of them followed behind luckily with Rin who woke up.</p><p>
  <em>"I was knocked out for ten minutes and I missed seeing some cows in a field?!? Man... this blooooows!"Rin frowned and crossed his arms.</em>
</p><p>"Service?"Izumo asked to make sure and Shiemi showed her there was service."I wouldn't want to be stuck with you guys in here...."</p><p>Shima put a hand around Izumo and she flinched out of surprise,"Cheer up! If we're stuck here together then be glad you're stuck with a handsome prince like me, aye?"</p><p>"No offense but I think you'd be the princess."Rin said and his other three friends agreed.</p><p>"A princess?!? Do I look like a pri—"He started screeching when he saw a bug fly by him.</p><p>
  <em>"If theres one thing I hate more than Izumo rejecting me...It's definitely bugs..."Shima shivered in his spot.</em>
</p><p>"Well. Get your bags and let's go inside, I wouldn't want you guys getting swarmed by the snakes, spiders, ants, and beetles in here."Yukio stated all these bugs in order to scare Shima and once he was done, he turned around with the most mischievous smirk on his face.</p><p>Shima's soul left his body and he had to get dragged inside by his classmates.</p><p>"Wooooow! This place is huge!!"Shiemi looked around in wonder, her eyes sparkling after seeing the pretty structure inside.</p><p>Rin grinned,"You think this is huge? Wait til you see my big fat meaty coc—'</p><p>"RIN!"Yukio smacked him in the back of the head and the older twin pouted.</p><p>"Your fat meaty what, Rin?"Shiemi asked with all innocence since she really didn't know where he was going with it.</p><p>
  <em>"I wanted to hear what he had to say.... Maybe a big fat meaty cook? Does it sound right?"Shiemi asked with all shyness, trying to figure it out.</em>
</p><p>"Take your rooms and start unpacking. We'll go out and swim in the pool if you guys want, or we can just jump off a cliff."Yukio said without a second thought and slammed his door shut.</p><p>They looked at his announcement in concern.</p><p>"<em>Sometimes I worry for the four-eyes prick. But I can't say I blame him for what he says."Shura laughed out loud and winked at the camera.</em></p><p>They all entered the rooms they found and started adjusting to it. It was a fairly nice house with all the supplies they needed and maybe they had to thank Mephisto for all of this.</p><p>"Man! Oh man! I can't wait for this vacation to roll!"Rin folded his t-shirt out of the bag and chuckled to himself,"Now I can show off my abs."</p><p>"What abs?"</p><p>Rin was startled out of his spot when he heard a voice. Then he started to relax once he found kuro hiding in his bag.</p><p>"You scared me! I wasn't aware you were coming!"</p><p>
  <em>"Wow... Kuro is the only pussy in my life."Rin looked at the camera and the camera crew (might I add who are Miphesto and his brother) laughed.</em>
</p><p>"I hid in your bag when you were leaving and inspected the atmosphere in the car... Yuki scared me.."Kuro's slender-self hopped on the halfling's shoulder and purred.</p><p>Rin only smiled and then kept unpacking.</p><p>Then in the other room, Shiemi and Izumo decided to room together.</p><p>
  <em>"It's not like I want to be her friend!! I was just....um.. whatever! I'm done talking."Izumo got up from the chair and started walking away from the camera.</em>
</p><p>"Are you excited for this, Izumo?"The blonde asked as she sat on her bed with her bag in her hand.</p><p>Izumo's frown stayed on her face despite her wanting to smile and reply cheerfully,"I am...I guess."</p><p>Shiemi paid no mind to her friend and continued to unpack with the help of her familiar, Nee.</p><p>It was nice in the room, all quiet and peaceful and nothing was going wrong.</p><p>That's right. This trip will be perfect.</p><p>After they were done, the sun was setting and the weather was perfect for a swim. They all went outside with floaties and goggles, ready to have the most fun.</p><p>"Hey guys! want to see this cool move I learned?"Rin asked everyone and they all stood by to watch.</p><p>Kuro hopped off his back to allow him to do whatever trick he had in mind.</p><p>"What is it?"Konekomaru asked and the other smirked.</p><p>He went to the plank which wasn't high, but it had the perfect amount of space between it and the water. Rin hopped once, then twice, then jumped in the air.</p><p>"HERE WE GO!"He jumped and before he could make contact with the water, his blue flames lit up and then that's when he finally got into the water.</p><p>The water and the flames clashing together created a beautiful scenery in the air for a brief moment.</p><p>They all watched in awe, except for Yukio who knew that this will only end up resulting in his students getting angry.</p><p>
  <em>"If I was in a room with Rin and Satan and I had one bullet....I would point the gun in Rin's direction."Yukio lifted up his glasses with a sigh.</em>
</p><p>Once the splash was over, the other students wanted to join but Izumo quickly stopped them from stepping in the pool. The steam cleared up and the pool was empty due to the flames obliterating every single drop of water.</p><p>"Wh- WHERE'S THE WATER?!?"Ryuji yelled at the boy laying flat down on his stomach in the middle of the empty pool.</p><p>Shura walked out from the inside after finishing getting dressed, and she noticed the unbearable tension.</p><p>"Did the idiot cause the water to evaporate?"She said and scratched the inside of her ear.</p><p>Shiemi looked down in disappointment,"I wanted to swim so badly..."</p><p>"Maybe we can fill it again?"Konekomaru suggested and the others liked the idea.</p><p>
  <em>"I think I have the brains! Not because my head is big and ... bald..."Konekomura mumbled the last part under his breath.</em>
</p><p>"Do you guys want to explore the woods then? We can meet up back here before the moon is up and have some barbecue, how about that?"Yukio directed at all of his students and they accepted that idea.</p><p>They can swim later, and maybe it will be better.</p><p>This is only the start of their vacation.</p><p>After all, the demon lurking wouldn't want to miss out on the fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who likes underground parties?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What if we get lost?"</p><p>"Relax, baldie. If anything happens to us we can just call my brother."</p><p>All of the students went walking into the woods, ignoring the dangerous rustling of the trees and the bugs chirping.</p><p>Kuro didn't bother to tag along with Rin since he went to sleep.</p><p>Of course Shima was glued to Ryuji, afraid of every single sound.</p><p>"There are bugs everywhere!!!"He screamed and clung harder to his friend who winced.</p><p>
  <em>"I swear I shouldn't be afraid of bugs especially when a cockroach is walking among us..."Shima pointed to his left as a hint,"Konekomaru..."</em>
</p><p>Rin walked on the path where some lights were placed as a guide for them to go further down the way.</p><p>"I feel like the lights are leading us to another dimension, maybe like Gehenna."Izumo suspiciously eyed the lights that were hung on the trees.</p><p>Shiemi flinched,"D-Don't say that! It...scares me.."</p><p>"Then Bon can meet his father in law."Shima joked and nudged his friend who glared in his direction.</p><p>"I will drop you!"</p><p>Rin looked dumbfounded for a moment before realizing what he meant.</p><p>"Go to hell, Shima."Rin blurted and not a second later, the ground opened a hole and swallowed Shima.</p><p>Ryuji backed up and fell on the ground out of shock since Shima was clinging to him, and thankfully he didn't fall along with the idiot.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL?!?"He shouted with a voice crack.</p><p>The hole that took Shima closed up quickly.</p><p>"Damn... At least he finally got to see a hole in real life."Rin threw his head back and laughed, ignoring the fact that his friend was probably somewhere dying.</p><p>"O-Oh g-god! what if it's GEHENNA?!?"Shiemi panicked, trying to maintain her composure.</p><p>
  <em>"If I ever go to Gehenna... I hope I can make some friends...maybe?"Shiemi played with the hem of her shirt.</em>
</p><p>"Quick! Call for Mr. Ok—'Izumo didn't finish her sentence before a hole swallowed her then closed in the ground.</p><p>Shiemi backed up towards Rin, Ryuji and Konekomaru who all of them looked at each other with fear.</p><p>"What do we do?!?"Konekomaru shouted and tried to stick to the trees for safety, but even the tree wasn't as safe as he thought.</p><p>The tree had suddenly a mouth, and it bit Konekomaru by the torso.</p><p>Luckily Ryuji acted quickly and grabbed his friend's arm.</p><p>"KONEKOMARU!! I WON'T LET GO!"</p><p>
  <em>"I really wanted to laugh seeing how Konekomaru was struggling and his head would bop back and forth almost like a punching bag when you start kicking it, ya know?"Ryuji explained while still trying to hold down a chuckle.</em>
</p><p>"It's my turn to step in."Rin pulled out his sword and the blue flames started appearing.</p><p>"GREAT! HERE COMES IN SONIC TO RESUE US!"Ryuji mocked and kept pulling his friend back.</p><p>Rin slashed the tree in half, making sure Konekomaru doesn't get in the way of danger.</p><p>The smaller one yelled and was quickly swatted to the side as he coughed his lungs out. He felt as if he was drowning.</p><p>"We need to get out of here!"Shiemi cried out.</p><p>While they struggled, Yukio and Shura were playing chess in the backyard of the house. Each focused on their game.</p><p>"Okay your turn."The girl motioned for her friend to go when he lifted his glasses and grinned.</p><p>He knew his victory was near.</p><p>"I sincerely apologize for your loss, but I-'</p><p>He couldn't complete his game or the chance to celebrate his victory when the sound of a tree falling grabbed their attention.</p><p>"Oh, fucking damn it! What now?!?"Shura stood up and Yukio just let the chess piece go.</p><p>
  <em>"One minute in peace. All I...fucking....ask for!!"Yukio took out his gun and pointed it in the direction of his head. Mephisto and the camera crew quickly had to step in.</em>
</p><p>"Let's go check it out."</p><p>The two left the game and ran as fast as they could to see what was happening. They both felt the presence of a demon, but they thought it was just a harmless one.</p><p>Boy were they wrong.</p><p>They ran til they spotted the blue flames in between the trees. And finally they found the four hurdled together near a tree where Rin had his sword out and Nee was providing tree vines for support.</p><p>"What happened? Where's the others?"Yukio asked in panic, seeing how it was only them.</p><p>"Did something happen?"Shura asked afterwards, but she was quickly snatched when the ground opened a hole and swallowed her.</p><p>"Shura!"Yukio called out but he was too late to save her.</p><p>"The holes are taking us! I can't die a virgin...Or maybe falling into a hole wouldn't make me a virgin anymore.."Rin tried to math out the problem in his head but he was not getting it still.</p><p>"THIS IS SERIOUS!"Yukio yelled and pulled his guns out. He shot at the ground and in return he got mud shot straight into his face.</p><p>The whole forest became silent until the four started laughing their asses off at the sight of their teacher with mud on his face.</p><p>"YO! HE GOT SHIT ON THE FACE INSTEAD OF A HOLE!"Rin pointed at his brother and used Shiemi as support to laugh harder.</p><p>Ryuji was tearing up and Konekomaru was holding his stomach.</p><p>"I will kill you."Yukio pointed the two guns in their direction and they quickly became quiet.</p><p>
  <em>"I hate when the teacher is mad at meeeee."Konekomaru frowned and looked straight at the camera.</em>
</p><p>"There must be a demon lurking somewhere. But I can't pinpoint where it is."The younger twin examined around, and his students couldn't take him seriously due to the mud covering him.</p><p>But then it hit him. Shouldn't Shura rescue the others by using her sword? Or was there something else under the ground that was...attracting?</p><p>"I think I know where they went."</p><p>It had to be.</p><p>"Yeah! They went inside a bunch of holes! We're wasting time!"Ryuji shouted and Rin snickered.</p><p>
  <em>"Holes...that's..that's a pretty funny word."Rin giggled and did finger-guns.</em>
</p><p>"No. Besides the point of these holes sucking them into some place, I can assure you guys it didn't take them to Gehenna but rather to something fun."Yukio blurted out since he had a strong feeling that whatever demon was messing with them wanted to kill them no matter what.</p><p>And what better way could the demon have used to lure them in with.</p><p>
  <em>The camera focuses on Rin who was mimicking the way his brother was talking as a way to mock him.</em>
</p><p>"So what's the plan?"Shiemi asked and Nee plopped right back into her palm.</p><p>Yukio tapped his chin to think,"The plan is to pretend we're walking away or maybe we're in fear. One of those things is what the demon is prying on."</p><p>The four nodded and Shiemi ordered Nee to take back the vines that supported them from underneath. As soon as that action was done, the ground beneath opened up and swallowed them all.</p><p>Yukio stood there, waiting for his turn.</p><p>"<em>Now that they're sucked in maybe I can go home, have a nice bath, and continue my life without any intrusions."Yukio nodded his head as a confirmation to his words.</em></p><p>"I'm so scareeed!! I'm going to pee my—'</p><p>The halfling wasn't expecting the drop to be so quick, but when he got sucked in. He landed straight on his feet in caution.</p><p>He noticed that there was music playing with some flashing lights seeping from a hole in front of him. He wasn't sure where he was going to end up, and if it was Gehenna then maybe that didn't sound too bad.</p><p>"Guys?"He asked and entered the hole (hahah.. hole) his eyes have yet to adjust to the lights in there.</p><p>And once they did, he found himself in a room with the others who were chatting around and eating some food off some tables. For an underground dirt, the place looked like a party room full of food, music, and some demon crowd?</p><p>"Where the hell am I? And why does it smell so bad."Yukio's nose scrunched to the bad smell but he was quickly snapped out of his daze when a hand pulled him in.</p><p>"Glad you can make it, teach."It was Shima speaking to his teacher as he pulled his arm in to drag him more into the party room.</p><p>
  <em>"If you give my students two options where they get to party once then die or study all day and live...Guess which option they're choosing."Yukio sighed out of stress.</em>
</p><p>"This party is not so bad."Rin joined in the two's conversation out of nowhere and the two had to stop in their track.</p><p>Yukio eyed Shima's hand that was intertwined with his and Shima pulled back before he feared that he would burst into flames.</p><p>
  <em>"Sensei just has that look that makes all the ladies purr...if only he wasn't such a stick."Shima pouted at the end.</em>
</p><p>"Rin! These demons are too suspicious to be friendly and I know you feel it too...Do not trust them."The younger brother warned and Rin opened up a chocolate bar and plopped it right into his mouth.</p><p>"I'm not feeling any suspicion in these guys. They look a bit too friendly and maybe you should too if you could stop going into serious mode every minute."He patted his brother on the back and went to join his friends in the corner.</p><p>The demons were these little creatures that looked like moss balls. Their face features were hidden and only their arms and legs were showing, and it's not like they were that tall.</p><p>One of the little demons waddled to Yukio and offered a piece of cake.</p><p>"No. Thanks."</p><p>He simply declined.</p><p>While the little demon bothered Yukio, the others were having a blast. It was like a mini party that wasn't that attracting, but it certainly made their moods better.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't get me wrong...I wasn't enjoying or anything...I was just plotting a murder so that's why I was smiling.."The camera focused on Izumo who was smiling in the crowd of her friends.</em>
</p><p>Yukio was still trying to escape the demon that was chasing him, declining the offer everytime.</p><p>Shura noticed her friend running around, trying to lose the demon. She laughed and started chasing as well.</p><p>"Woah! Cha Cha dance line!"Konekomaru pointed at the three running behind each other in a line. He joined, throwing his hands over Shura's shoulders and chanting 'Cha cha cha cha cha!'</p><p>"Me too!"Shima dropped the party hat he was messing with and joined the line by grabbing Konekomaru by his shoulders.</p><p>Ryuji turned from the cake he was eating, interested in the dance line,"That looks kinda fun."He put down the cake and joined behind Shima.</p><p>Rin turned from the demon he was interacting with and hopped along in the line, grabbing Ryuji's hips from behind harder than he was supposed to.</p><p>
  <em>"That little shit... He knew exactly what he was doing."Ryuji covered his face that was a blushing mess.</em>
</p><p>"Ah! That looks fun."Shiemi chimed and grabbed on to her friend in line, making sure she doesn't touch his tail.</p><p>Izumo had second thoughts about joining, but seeing how every single one of her friends was playing along, she might as well.</p><p>Yukio wasn't aware of the line forming behind him and the demon chasing him.</p><p>But he did hear the chanting.</p><p>
  <em>"I never join dance lines...especially since I usually am the one receiving these lines of men. I won't brag about it though, I'm just hot."Shura scoffed and leaned back in the chair.</em>
</p><p>"I don't want cake!"Yukio yelled but the music was getting louder so no one heard him. He's had enough.</p><p>He stopped, and turned on his heel in a swift motion. He fished out his guns and shot the demon right in the middle of where his face was supposed to be.</p><p>The sound of the shotgun alone had the whole room go entirely silent. Even the flashing lights stopped and the formation of the line stood there with their mouths agape.</p><p>"I SAID I DIDN'T WANT CAKE!!!"Yukio shouted, his eyes shifting from their beautiful green color into a little bit of blue. But he quickly stopped himself.</p><p>The little moss balls like demons stared at him, and suddenly they were vibrating.</p><p>"Uhhh- What's going on?"Shima asked out of fear and stuck to Ryuji once again.</p><p>"I think they're mad..."Shiemi answered and noticed their behavior much different than before,"W-What should we do?!?"</p><p>
  <em>"I was so scared I think I forgot how to breathe!!!"Shiemi dramatically looked at the camera and shivered.</em>
</p><p>"Uhhh...Hey?"Rin awkwardly said to see if they would stop.</p><p>They kept vibrating without an answer.</p><p>"They're reminding me of my vibrator. Now I'm kinda bummed I didn't bring it."Shura sighed and the others just looked at her with pure disgust.</p><p>"We need to leave! NOW!"Yukio called and they all started running out of the hole they entered from.</p><p>Rin took the lead to use his sword and slash a bigger hole open to the outside. Once he succeeded, they all left and Shiemi had Nee close it up.</p><p>No one had the right words to say, or to where even start.</p><p>
  <em>The camera focused on Izumo who was rubbing the bridge of her nose.</em>
</p><p>This was just the start of the fun for these demons.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WATER TIME!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning.</p><p>The whole thing that happened to them the night before felt as if it wasn't real. And maybe it wasn't and one of them was dreaming about it.</p><p>"Goodmorning.."Shiemi walked out of her room, yawning from the sleep she was still lacking.</p><p>Rin walked out of his room with Ryuji following behind, and if Shiemi was awake enough, she would've blushed and commented.</p><p>"Mooorning!"The halfling said and passed by his shorter friend.</p><p>They were near the stairs, and neither one of them were going down until.</p><p>"RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!"Shura bolted out of her room and kicked Rin right in his gut.</p><p>He screeched and couldn't grasp the railing of the stairs. Missing that, he tumbled down with the loudest ongoing screech.</p><p>Ryuji and Shiemi were too sleepy for what happened so they went on as if it was another day.</p><p>"HOW DARE YOU TAKE AWAY MY FUCKING LAXATIVE!?!?"She yelled even after his fall and he groaned in response. (uhh if u guys dont kno what this medicine is then search it up)</p><p>
  <em>"You can't blame me! Half of the time I eat whatever is in front of me and now how am I suppose to get that out without that medicine?!?"Shura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms,"It had to be him who took it out. I smelled the bathroom after he left it last night."</em>
</p><p>Shima opened the door to his room to exit, but after hearing Shura mentioning the medicine, he quickly closed the door and retreated back in panic.</p><p>He stole it last night. His stomach was hurting and nothing was coming out so he had to.</p><p>
  <em>"Even a sexy man like me has to shit..What's the problem here? Sharing is caring."Shima laughed nervously and tried to drink water to ease the panic in his voice.</em>
</p><p>Rin stayed down, defeated from the harsh kick he took.</p><p>Shiemi walked down the stairs slowly and stepped on him and then Ryuji also did the same. They were both out of it.</p><p>"It's fucking 8 in the morning...Why are you guys yelling?"Yukio came out of his room, squinting to see what was going on since his glasses were still resting on his nightstand.</p><p>Shura pointed her finger in the direction of the other halfling and huffed,"YOUR BROTHER TOOK MY LAXATIVE?!?"</p><p>Shima bit his nails, keeping his ears glued to the door to listen.</p><p>
  <em>"A medicine that makes you shit...That's what they're yelling about at eight in the morning...?"Yukio facepalmed.</em>
</p><p>"I don't think he stole it but go ahead and beat him up more if you want."Yukio gave the permission despite his brother's muffled protesting that was heard from the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>Shura jumped from the first step to the last and landed right on Rin.</p><p>She did hear a pop, but she didn't care obviously. She got her revenge.</p><p>"Why are you guys so loud...?"Izumo walked out from her room and rubbed her eyes.</p><p>She was met with Konekomaru who was shocked at what just happened.</p><p>
  <em>"Even though Rin is the spawn of satan...I still feel bad that Shura bullies him a lot..."Konekomaru admitted.</em>
</p><p>"I think Rin stole something from Shura..."</p><p>Shima kept listening to the conversation and decided to slip from his room to Yukio's. He can't attract any suspicion that he stole the medicine and everyone was out of their rooms except for Yukio who was showering in his own bathroom.</p><p>Now is the perfect chance to slip in the medicine.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm really smart, ask me why."Shima said and waited for someone to say 'why' but no one did."Because I know Shura will come snooping in Yukio's room no matter what."</em>
</p><p>The sound of the shower running assured Shima that Yukio was taking his sweet time in there. He tipped his way to the bag that belonged to his teacher and slowly put it in.</p><p>But his plan was ruined when he felt a breeze run by his ear and it was the gun that belonged to Yukio pointed right at him.</p><p>"What are you stealing from my bag?"He asked with a harsh tone and the Pink-head panicked.</p><p>"I was trying to see my test paper from Tuesday... To see if I failed, Yuki-chan."He smiled nervously, the trembling of his fingers obviously hinting that he was lying.</p><p>His face was still greeted with the gun.</p><p>"I never allowed you to call me that name nor have I gave you the permission to snoop in my things. Did I?"Yukio rose a brow, knowing damn well his student was up to something.</p><p>
  <em>"Are my students masochists because I noticed just how much they love it when I point my gun in their direction."Yukio complained to the camera and huffed out of anger.</em>
</p><p>"Sorry! I'll take my leave then, sensei."Shima gave one last sweet smile and left the room to have his not-so-secert escape.</p><p>He did come out panicking, but at least he had the chance to slip in the medicine.</p><p>Right as he was done, he saw Shura pass by him to enter Yukio's room and that's when he knew the timing was right.</p><p>It took Shura three seconds to start shouting about how Yukio stole her medicine.</p><p>
  <em>"I never thought Yukio would use a medicine like that. Can you blame me? He goes in the bathroom and comes out smelling like a flower field."Shura stretched her arms out and leaned back into the chair, closing her eyes,"He's truly mysterious."</em>
</p><p>For the most part, breakfast was peaceful and quiet. They all ate their own meals and were shocked to see all of the food in the fridge and the cabinets. But that still meant that they had to save some resources for later, meaning the barbecue they couldn't have the night before,</p><p>And so; they were set on their journey on day two.</p><p>"We won't get swallowed by holes, I assume?"Izumo asked her teacher who couldn't exactly give her a full answer.</p><p>"I'm trying to get swallowed in your h-'</p><p>Yukio smacked Shima on the back of the head so hard that he stumbled and fell.</p><p>Yukio was still mad at Shima who framed him for a crime he didn't commit.</p><p>
  <em>"I hope God, if he likes me, can give me a chance to kill Shima a very painful death someday."Yukio did a closed-eyes smile.</em>
</p><p>They weren't aware of how much they walked until they found a lake near by with a dock. There were two small boats near it and it seemed like it didn't belong to anyone.</p><p>"WOAH!! I WANT TO RIDE ONE!"Rin excitedly said and skipped over to the dock.</p><p>They all followed close behind and were amazed at the quality of the boats.</p><p>
  <em>"The boats were super cool! I think I wanted to ride one but still...I can't reveal I am happy..."Izumo had to calm herself down from getting too ecstatic.</em>
</p><p>"Can we ride one, please Mr. Okumura?"Konekomaru asked and jumped up and down like a kid.</p><p>"I'd like to ride one as well!"Shiemi rose her hand.</p><p>Yukio had no choice but to give in.</p><p>"Any of you know how to ride a boat?"He asked and Shima and Shura both raised their hands.</p><p>Obviously Shura didn't know, but she wanted to have a boat for herself.</p><p>But Shima knowing how to drive a boat was very doubtful.</p><p>"Okay then it's settled. We'll go with Shima...Sadly... and Shura can go on her own in the other boat."Yukio said and shifted his gaze to the invisible camera somewhere.</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe she can fucking drown too."He continued in the shot where he was on the couch.</em>
</p><p>They all rushed in the boat, sitting down and clapping their hands with pure cheer. It was as if they never rode one.</p><p>"Guys! I brought snacks!"Shiemi pulled out some chips from her pocket and Izomo wondered how the girl fit in all of those bags there.</p><p>"Thanks, Shiemi!"Rin took one and opened it.</p><p>And so did the others.</p><p>"Are you sure you know how to ride a boat?"Yukio asked one last time to make sure they don't drown.</p><p>Shima looked back at him and grinned,"Yea I know, but I also know how to ride your mom."</p><p>Yukio's grip on the chair where the driver would sit was so tight when the mention of his mom came.</p><p>
  <em>"The amount of words..."Yukio took in a deep breath,"The amount of fucking words I have to say."</em>
</p><p>"Alright! Buckle up everyone and keep your safety jackets on. Shura, are you good over there?"The younger twin made sure everyone was wearing their life jackets in case.</p><p>They all gave a thumbs up.</p><p>Shima took the cue to start the engine and start up the boat. It started rumbling as a sign of life, and then it started moving from it's place.</p><p>"Woah....I can't believe we're sailing in an ocean right now."Shiemi's eyes sparkled and Ryuji looked at her puzzled.</p><p>
  <em>"Did this girl ever socialize or go out???"Ryuji looked at the camera with his brows furrowed.</em>
</p><p>Rin turned around to look at the water and examine just how beautiful it was.</p><p>"It's so cleaaaan."He said and Ryuji quickly turned his head towards his friend.</p><p>
  <em>"Are they serious?!? It's fucking dirty lake water?!?"Ryuji was starting to lose it and Mephisto shut down the camera before it showed the student getting off the chair and grabbing it to throw it.</em>
</p><p>Shima was surprisingly good at driving the boat, but Yukio was still doubting it. He hated to admit he was scared of the water.</p><p>"HEY SUCKERS!"Shura yelled as her boat zoomed past them so fast it looked like a shadow.</p><p>They all turned their heads and waved to their friend who was far gone by now.</p><p>Somehow it was all peaceful and quiet, and they all just relaxed. Not all, but Yukio was starting to learn how to let loose and take a deep breath to exhale it afterwards.</p><p>It was nice.</p><p>Nice was replaced with horrible when the engine began producing weird sounds that Shima never heard of.</p><p>Shiemi was the first to hear it and panic. She clung to Izumo as tight as she could for support since Nee wasn't there to give her it,"Are we going to drown?!?"</p><p>That wasn't the only problem. Rin was choking on one of the cheetos he ate and now Ryuji and Konekomaru were smacking him on the back.</p><p>"Rin! He's drowning!"Shiemi yelled, afraid to move from her spot.</p><p>Izumo's fear of water was rising now and she couldn't hold her hands back from also clinging to Shiemi.</p><p>"Why is- it sinking?"Yukio wasn't getting up from his spot at all. His ass was glued to the seat out of fear.</p><p>Shima got off the chair and cleared his throat to announce,"Guys! Guys! I know why we're sinking!"</p><p>Ryuji, who was still slamming Rin's back to get the cheeto out, screamed,"WHY?!?!"</p><p>The pink-haired nodded his head in all confidence,"It's because of my fat cock."</p><p>
  <em>"When I rejected Shima one time and told him I wanted him under a one-thousand pounds fridge... I think I really want that to happen right now."Izumo sighed in front of the camera.</em>
</p><p>Yukio mustered up the courage to get up, grab Shima by his collar, and throw him off the boat with all his might.</p><p>He wasn't having it.</p><p>"Rin! Rin!!!"Konekomaru noticed how the halfling's face was turning blue.</p><p>Rin's flames began spiraling out of control, and it made the flag on the boat catch on fire. Now he was choking, the flag on the boat was on fire, Shima was calling for help in the water, Shiemi was deathly afraid along with Izumo, Konekomaru and Ryuji were still trying their best to get the chip out, and Yukio was about to kill himself.</p><p>
  <em>"If I die with them right now and we all stumble into each other in the afterlife, I think i'd rather give life a chance."Yukio said with all honesty.</em>
</p><p>The boat was halfway sunk and they all still didn't know what to do.</p><p>Except for Shura who was watching them from far away.</p><p>She sipped her beer with a smirk and relaxed back in her seat,"Damn...That's crazy."All she said to herself.</p><p>After one last slam on the back, the cheeto was out and Rin was still gasping for life. He was suffocating for a few minutes now.</p><p>
  <em>"I think I was walking half up the stairs to heaven when I tripped and fell...Half disappointed."Rin frowned and rested his chin in his palms out of sadness.</em>
</p><p>"MR. OKUMURA WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!?"Izumo shouted, keeping the blonde close to her for comfort and safety.</p><p>The teacher himself wasn't sure what to do.</p><p>But he knew that this was the act of a demon.</p><p>This was just a bait to lure them in and they fell for it.</p><p>"CAN SOMEONE GIVE ME A HAND?"Shima shouted from the water and kept his hand up to see if anyone was going to risk it and grab it.</p><p>"WE'RE FUCKING SINKING WITH YOU! YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!"Ryuji shouted back and looked down at the water that was reaching his ankles.</p><p>Again, Yukio was panicking.</p><p>
  <em>"Seeing the teacher panic was surely new. I just thought he never had emotions at all."Konekomaru eyed the camera then looked down out of the awkward tension.</em>
</p><p>"What options do we have?"Rin asked, going perfectly back to normal.</p><p>"Are you dumb or are you dumb?!"Izumo said and the demon just shrugged.</p><p>"I can just call for Kuro and he can come and save us."He said and whistled for his dad's familiar to come.</p><p>They all waited, hoping the cat would be here by now but nothing was done.</p><p>"GREAT! NOW WE'RE REALLY GOING TO DIE!"Ryuji got up and went over to where the boat's driver seat was. Maybe he could figure something out.</p><p>"W-Where's Shura?!?"Shiemi asked since it finally came to her that she could help them escape.</p><p>Shura decided to escape the scene after knowing she couldn't do shit for them and it was a little embarrassing to associate herself with a bunch of weirdos.</p><p>"If we don't act, we might see my dad."Rin joked and no one laughed along.</p><p>"Wait..."Izumo suddenly sat up and let go of her friend,"We have life jackets on."</p><p>All of them froze in their spot and realized.</p><p>Oh yeah, they did.</p><p>"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER? WE'RE STILL  GOING TO DROWN!?!?"Ryuji screamed back and Izumo's shocked expression was quickly replaced with an angry one.</p><p>"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME, UGLY BEAST?!?"She replied with the same tone.</p><p>"BECAUSE YOU'RE STILL A DUMBASS?! AND YOUR EYEBROWS LOOK LIKE BEANS TOO, THAT'S WHAT'S ALSO MAKING ME MAD!"</p><p>"WELL MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T LOOK LIKE A ROOSTER, A GIRL WOULD FALL FOR YOU, UGLY BITCH!"Izumo snapped back.</p><p>"HOW DARE YOU? JUST SO YOU KNOW I HAVE TEN FOLLOWERS ON INSTAGRAM WHO ARE ALL GIRLS AND ALL OF THEM WANT MY INFORMATION!"Ryuji replied with some confidence.</p><p>Izumo opened her mouth to scream, but then let out a pathetic chuckle,"THOSE ARE RIN'S NINE OTHER ACCOUNTS HE MAKES TO STALK YOU!"</p><p>Ryuji quickly turned to Rin who faced away.</p><p>"IS THAT TRUE?!?"He needed confirmation, otherwise he was going to lose it completely.</p><p>"Um... No?"Rin tried to lie it off, but it very obvious.</p><p>The sound of a boat coming their way grabbed their attention, and they all looked to see Shura coming back. They were happy she was heading their way, finally here to save them. But her boat swerved in the other way and all of the hope in their eyes started withering away.</p><p>Shura was fucking with them.</p><p>"Damn it. Everyone! I need you to jump off on the count of three, got it?"Yukio announced with his voice loud and clear.</p><p>They all nodded without having the option to even say no. Whatever it was, they hoped it would save them.</p><p>"ONE!"</p><p>
  <em>"Two! Three! And finally, they all drown and I make it out alive and leave."Yukio, for the first time, chuckled at himself.</em>
</p><p>"TWO!"</p><p>They all were ready, but were surprised to see Yukio pull out his guns.</p><p>"ARE YOU GOING TO KILL US?!?"Konekomaru shouted.</p><p>"THREE!"</p><p>And finally. They all jumped off and the sound of a gun shot was faded from the water they had smacked in their faces.</p><p>Yukio shot three times at the floor of the sunken boat, and heard the angry noise the demon made. He knew if they stayed in the boat they would've ended up in whatever demon's mouth that was trying to swallow them all.</p><p>Shima swam to his friends and made sure to help them out. Especially Shiemi who was in full panic mode and couldn't move a limb.</p><p>
  <em>"Shiemi was like a frozen statue and I was worried she turned into stone, for real!"Shima explained to the camera.</em>
</p><p>Yukio jumped in the water and they all started swimming towards the shore. They were at least glad they didn't get too far away.</p><p>Once reaching the land, they laid down and had a few moments to take some breathers.</p><p>Maybe it was best if they got in the van and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ouija board!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night had the perfect weather for them to have a barbecue. Although the event from earlier had caused quite the conflict between the group.</p><p>They were all severally traumatized from the experience even though they went through worse.</p><p>Now they sat in the backyard, chatting up as the smell of barbecue passed around.</p><p>"I don't think I ever want to go swimming..."Shiemi stated in her group of friends that were talking.</p><p>Rin turned to her with a sly smile,"It wasn't that bad! At least we got to through this experience together as friends!"</p><p>The positivity in his voice was irriating Ryuji who was sitting on the other side of him.</p><p>
  <em>"He thinks that this is some type of my little pony friendship is magic quest."Ryuji talked to the camera before clicking his tongue out of frustration.</em>
</p><p>Izumo just listened to the chattering between her friends, but then slowly turned her head to Shima who's eyes were piercing through her.</p><p>He looked...creepy.</p><p>
  <em>The camera focused on Shiemi who looked like she was contemplating whether she should tell Izumo or leave it there.</em>
</p><p>"Wh- Why are you looking at me like that?"She asked Shima specifically and didn't bother to ask the blonde.</p><p>
  <em>"......"Shima sat there, staring at the camera with a frozen face.</em>
</p><p>"Do you guys want the chicken wings too? I don't want you eating each other since you're all beasts..."Yukio whispered the last part but made sure the first offer he spoke about was loud.</p><p>Rin got off his seat and went to get his fourth plate.</p><p>Ryuji followed behind.</p><p>"What the fuck are you looking at?!?"She repeated.</p><p>"U-Um.. I don't want to scare you...But... theres a giant moth on your head..."Shiemi pointed out and Izumo's face went blank.</p><p>A giant... moth? Like the one they encountered at camp once?</p><p>"It's just a moth why would it-'She slapped it away in the middle of her sentence, but once she felt the blood seeping from it, her pupils drained to the back of her head and she passed out on the spot.</p><p>Konekomaru and Shiemi quickly went to aid their friend as Shima continued to sit there, frozen.</p><p>Giant...moth?</p><p>Yukio wasn't aware of what was going on, and Shura was busy taking selfies of her ass since she sent those pictures to old men online for money.</p><p>
  <em>"I have three jobs. Being me, being the best, and scamming men online."Shura gave a quick laugh to the camera.</em>
</p><p>Once Rin and Ryuji came back, they noticed the two around Izumo's side and Rin had to alert his brother about the urgent problem.</p><p>"YUKIO! IZUMO PASSED OUT!!"</p><p>After hearing what his brother said, Yukio looked down at the grill that was burning hot and he wanted to place his whole self on the grill but thankfully Shura pulled him away.</p><p>
  <em>"I can't do this anymore!"Yukio was balling into a ball of mess, crying his eyes out as Mephisto and the camera crew weren't sure what to do.</em>
</p><p>He rushed to her side, and told his students to back up. She wasn't in danger, but she was unconscious and it seemed like the moth was to blame.</p><p>Only thing is. It wasn't a normal moth but rather this demonic parasite that sucks on the living until they pass out.</p><p>No one noticed the moth from the color it had itself morph into which was the exact color of Izumo's hair.</p><p>"So how can we help her out?"Shiemi asked with concern in her voice.</p><p>
  <em>The camera focuses on Shura who passes by them with a beer in her hand and plate full of food.</em>
</p><p>"This is only temporary and not dangerous, but she will take some time to wake up until tomorrow. These demons take the blood of humans when they see a threat coming from them,"Yukio mentioned.</p><p>"Is she that ugly that the moth felt threatened?"Ryuji said just out of spite for the purple-haired and Rin snickered.</p><p>
  <em>"He just says the sexiest things, ya know?"Rin giggled at the camera and then went back to his fantasizing about Ryuji.</em>
</p><p>"We should take her inside and let her rest. She'll be good by tomorrow, just please be careful." Yukio said as a warning to the ones who were gathering around the girl.</p><p>Also the frozen statue in the back. Shima.</p><p>"Now who still wants the wings? They're almost cooked."</p><p>Ryuji carried Izumo inside and Shiemi followed closely behind to make sure her friend was okay.</p><p>
  <em>"At this point I know it's time we get in the van and leave but... Life is short. Hopefully for me it will be shorter."Yukio was looking at the camera as the wings in the back burnt on the grill.</em>
</p><p>Shura sat in the one of the seats near the pool and ate her food in peace. She didn't give a single fuck if the students were burning, roasting, dying. She was on a vacation and didn’t want it ruined.</p><p>The night went on and they all got inside, changing and doing their usual routine to head to sleep afterwards. Rin had an idea for the night although, so he prepared for the two teachers to sleep so he can sneak his friends for the plan.</p><p>He knocked on the first door and heard a few steps creak on the wooden floorboard.</p><p>The door opened and Shiemi's face peeked out,"Oh! Hello Rin. Is something wrong?"</p><p>He wouldv'e prefered it more if she whispered, but the blonde already had a soft voice.</p><p>"I have a Ouija board and I wanted to play! You want in?"He asked and raised the board with his hand as Shiemi tensed.</p><p>"I-Isn't that dangerous?! W-We could summon some...demons!"</p><p>Rin scoffed and shook his head,"Nah! It's only fake so don't worry. Come and let's get the others."</p><p>Shiemi was hesitant on the idea especially now that she had to leave Izumo behind on the bed. She followed behind and tried not to alert anyone with her footsteps.</p><p>
  <em>"Why do I listen to him....."Shiemi sighed and looked down at her hands.</em>
</p><p>Next, Rin knocked on Konekomaru's door and waited for a response but it seemed like he wasn't opening his door anytime soon.</p><p>They decided to skip him and knock on Shima's. Hopefully he was better by now.</p><p>His door slowly opened and only the strands of his pink hair poked out. He was deathly afraid.</p><p>"Who is it?"</p><p>Rin looked at Shiemi with confusion then looked back,"It's me, Rin! We wanted to play some Ouija board if you wanna join."</p><p>The door was opening slowly and by the time Shima was revealed, he was tying the rope around his robe,"I guess I can play."</p><p>Rin grinned and walked ahead to the next door.</p><p>
  <em>"They follow me like I'm a leader! Isn't that cool?"Rin's eyes sparkled at the camera that focused specifically on him.</em>
</p><p>He knocked the door and a few curse words were heard before it opened,"What?"</p><p>Rin's tail perked to see Ryuji and he stepped closer,"Wanna join us?"</p><p>Ryuji cocked a brow and looked at the two behind him."Are we doin' a ritual?"</p><p>"R-Ritual?"Shiemi flinched and Shima had to explain to her how it was a joke.</p><p>"No, actually! We're playing with the Ouija board and we wanted to see if you wanted to join!"</p><p>
  <em>"Why do I bother?"Ryuji looked at the camera with a poker face.</em>
</p><p>"Fine...I'll join."He only joined because he couldn't resist Rin's pleading eyes. They were hard to say no to.</p><p>The four snuck downstairs and made sure their footsteps were very quiet to not wake Shura or Yukio.</p><p>They all sat in a circle in the big living room and Rin placed the board in the middle.</p><p>Right as Rin was going to explain the rules, the lights to the kitchen turned on and they saw Yukio coming out of it with a glass of milk. He was in the kitchen in the darkness the whole time?</p><p>
  <em>"Does sensei have a soul or is he a programmed robot?"Shima asked the camera crew who couldn't give an answer.</em>
</p><p>"Y-Yuki-chan!"Shiemi said with a smile, hoping for him to not be mad that they're up late.</p><p>"What kind of activity are you guys engaging in?"He ignored the blonde and made his way over to them. He looked down at the board then directed his gaze to his brother's stupid grin.</p><p>"An orgy."Shima snorted and Ryuji smacked the back of his neck.</p><p>The other cleared his throat and decided to answer for the three idiots,"We're playing the Ouija board game. Wanna join?"</p><p>Yukio wasn't sure if he should agree or go back to his room and cry his eyes out for no reason. But he'll join for once and try to enjoy the night.</p><p>"Sure....What do we do?"He sat down in the middle of Shiemi and Shima and then looked to his brother.</p><p>Rin was surprised to see his twin join, especially now that it was late and they were goofing around.</p><p>"So a Ouija board is basically a portal to the other side like Gehenna! We're communicating with ghosts or demons, either way I'm not sure. Now we place our fingers on this,"Rin brought a coin out of his pocket and placed it in the middle,"And we spin it three times and chant these words and then the ghost will communicate with us."</p><p>Yukio was still unsure of the whole idea, but he shrugged and placed the tip of his finger on the coin.</p><p>"It's rare to see ya mess around, Yuk- Sensei."Shima smiled nervously at the accidental slip and Yukio paid no mind to it.</p><p>
  <em>"Does he think I'm a whole father with five kids and a dog? I'm still their age..."Yukio complained to the camera.</em>
</p><p>They all placed the tip of their fingers on the coin and began chanting. Three rounds on the board and they were ready to start asking the questions.</p><p>Rin locked eye contact with Ryuji for a few seconds and Ryuji knew that the demon wanted him to take the risk and ask first.</p><p>"Uhh.....Who are we talkin' to?"Ryuji asked and Rin did his stupid grin.</p><p>The coin took some time before it started moving and Yukio's eyes widen at the sudden movement.</p><p>"S-</p><p>They all looked at the coin that was moving between the letters.</p><p>"A-</p><p>Yukio didn't like where it was going.</p><p>"T-</p><p>They were all nervously sweating except for Rin who was trying to puzzle the letters together.</p><p>"A-</p><p>"yo- yo- we should stop."Shima suggested the thought that everyone was thinking.</p><p>Except for Rin.</p><p>"N-</p><p>And finally the coin stopped and they all knew what the name was.</p><p>Rin's sudden facial expression changed and he opened his mouth to speak,"Santa?!?"</p><p>
  <em>"......"Ryuji stared at the camera, wanting to process the fact that Rin was serious and genuine about his answer.</em>
</p><p>"How do we leave? Or who is messing with us? Shima are you fucking with us?”Yukio eyed the boy next to him and Shima flinched out of his spot.</p><p>"Me? Why would I mess around and tell ya'll it's satan talking to us?"</p><p>Rin looked at them confused then his mouth went into the shape of an 'O'</p><p>"So it's not santa?"</p><p>"NO! IT'S SATAN YA DUMBASS!"Ryuji was trying to keep his voice down but sometimes Rin makes it impossible not to.</p><p>"Okay! Okay! Let's be rational here and ask what the fuck he wants."The halfling said with all confidence and Yukio wanted to leap across the board and slap him.</p><p>
  <em>"I really do think Rin thinks from his ass."Ryuji shook his head in disappointment at the camera.</em>
</p><p>"How do we leave?"He asked and looked at Shiemi who might've had the answer but she seemed like she was out of it due to fear.</p><p>"What do you think of your son being gay?"Rin asked and the circle went into complete silence.</p><p>The question was 'what do you think of your son being gay?' But the real question was who was Rin talking about?</p><p>"PASS! PASS!"Yukio repeated but the coin wasn't moving towards the exit. It was dancing between those letters again.</p><p>"Rin...I don't think this is a good idea..."Shiemi was terrified and she really wanted to leave but she knew the rule of oujia board where all of them have to do a chant in order to leave the game safely.</p><p>"F-</p><p>The coin moved.</p><p>"A-</p><p>The coin was moving towards the letter G and they all had the hint of what it was going to say.</p><p>
  <em>"Now I see who Rin got the jokes from in the family...."Yukio rubbed the temple of his nose.</em>
</p><p>"G-</p><p>"So....Which gay son are we talkin' about?"Shima asked and the twins looked at each other as their flames began to ignite from their eyes.</p><p>"Him!"They accused each other at the same time and the other students were confused if they should interfere or start running.</p><p>
  <em>"It's the last time I'm playin' with them.. thats for sure."Ryuji said with a sigh.</em>
</p><p>They quickly chanted those words to leave and the whole room fell into silence yet again once the flames died down.</p><p>Maybe if Santa talked to them instead it would've went better.</p><p>"Yuk-'</p><p>Rin didn't have the chance to continue when Yukio got up and set the board on fire.</p><p>"Sleep. Now."</p><p>There was no joking in his tone and they all knew why.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>^__^ flower field</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Goodmorning! I made breakfast for you, want to try it?"Rin flopped on the couch right next to his brother and managed to perfectly balance the cereal bowl in his hand without spilling it.</p><p>He offered the cereal bowl and for some reason the milk was brown rather than white.</p><p>Yukio cocked a brown in confusion then smelled the obvious hint of coffee,"You are such an idiot. I don't want a coffee cereal! What I want for you is to get ready so we can get to the flower hill before it get’s dark!”</p><p>
  <em>"The hill where I will definitely push them off...It doesn't sound evil, does it?"Yukio fixed his glasses and averted his gaze away from the camera.</em>
</p><p>Rin poked his brother's cheek then shrugged.</p><p>He spilled the bowl of cereal on the ground accidentally and then bolted up the stairs at the sound of his brother’s gun.</p><p>"Has anybody seen my bra?"</p><p>Yukio heard Shura call from the floor above him and then it was followed by a screech.</p><p>"S-S-SENSEI!!! I CAN SEE THEM!"</p><p>He heard Konekomaru screaming.</p><p>"Now those are some nice ti—'</p><p>It was Shima's voice this time but it was quickly shut away when a thud was heard.</p><p><em>"THEY WERE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME?!? HOW CAN I IGNORE THEM?!?"Shima's look of disbelief made Mephisto and the crew chuckle</em>.</p><p>A few moments later and the class was set on the big forest’s path yet again. They were currently walking through an eerie area filled with the crazy sounds of bugs and the sounds of animals they didn’t even recognize.</p><p>Izumo also tagged along despite the fact that she just woke up from the short coma she was in. They had to explain to her how a demon moth sucked the blood out of her and she passed out, and in return, she gave them a shrug.</p><p>Shiemi, Shima and Konekomaru were glued to Rin as if he was a light and he practically lit the dimmed area with some of his fire to lead the path.</p><p>"Yuki-chan! Are ya sure we're on the right path?"Shima cried out and Yukio glared although his student couldn't see his angry expression since he was facing forward.</p><p>Just for once he'll let that nickname slide.</p><p>"Why don't you go straight ahead, Shima? I think you'll find the hill very quick."Yukio looked back with a smile that had of a somewhat murderous intent behind it.</p><p>Shima took a couple of steps ahead unsurely then grinned at his teacher.</p><p>"Are ya darin' me too?"He cooed.</p><p>Ryuji listened closely then rose a brow in confusion. He also had a copy of the map and if he recalled correctly going straight would lead into a bear cave.</p><p>"Am I?"Yukio shot back with a suggestive tone and Shima's grin only grew wider.</p><p>And for some reason his cheeks were tinted with pink.</p><p>
  <em>"The pink hair should've gave it away that he's gay...not surprised."Izumo said and sighed to the camera.</em>
</p><p>He walked ahead of the group, the hairs on his body standing from the bug noises. But he wanted to prove himself and show that he can guide them on the right path.</p><p>"I don't think that's the right...pa-"</p><p>Ryuji was stopped with a hush from Yukio.</p><p>"Let him be. He'll come back to us...eventually."</p><p>Shiemi and Rin looked at each other with concern but decided to go along.</p><p>Shima's outline was nowhere to be seen anymore and the only thing the group was seeing ahead of them was just the long vines and trees.</p><p>
  <em>"Four-eyes will commit a murder someday for sure."Shura giggled at the camera without a care.</em>
</p><p>They took a turn instead of taking the path ahead and it led them to finally some sunlight.</p><p>"What about...Shima?"Shiemi asked and walked right next to Yukio who didn't seem like he cared at all.</p><p>He only gave her a smirk that she couldn't indicate what it's meaning was and she just chose to keep worrying without pampering him with more questions.</p><p>
  <em>"Shima should be okay...Right?"She smiled nervously and waited for an answer from the camera crew.</em>
</p><p>Once they figured their location, they were climbing up the hill that was barely steep. It gave them the advantage to run up without stopping but it did tire them out.</p><p>The hill was filled with flowers and in the middle of the field of flowers sat a big tree with long vines and apples.</p><p>The scenery was very ethereal.</p><p>"This is....so cool..."Shiemi's voice came out quiet as she continued to examine her surroundings.</p><p>"HEY! HEY! BON! TAKE A PICTURE OF ME!"Rin tossed his camera to Ryuji quickly and ran to the tree with a cheer. He stood in front of it and then unexpectedly pulled down his pants along with his boxers.</p><p>The two girls screamed upon seeing...that.</p><p>Shura was throwing her head in a fit of laughter,"OH MAN! THAT'S PRICELESS!"</p><p>"YOU IDOIT! PULL UP YOUR PANTS!!!"Ryuji yelled with rage and skipped to the halfling to pull up his pants.</p><p>
  <em>"God has made me wait 16 years just to show me Rin's peni-'The camera cut off before Izumo could even finish her sentence.</em>
</p><p>Izumo and Shiemi chose to ignore it and instead stroll through the flowerfield with their hands intertwined in every step they took just acting friendly and buddy-buddy while Ryuji was still scolding Rin in the background.</p><p>Konekomaru stood next to his teacher then looked up at him,"What will happen to Renzou?"</p><p>The other looked down at him with a quick snicker then his expression was back to a poker face.</p><p>"What will happen is the question we all ask yet we never ask 'what will happen to Yukio someday?'"He then walked away leaving a very puzzled Konekomaru.</p><p>He watched as Izumo guided Shiemi to the right position for a picture and they both seemed to be having fun.</p><p>Then Ryuji and Rin were suddenly making out and Yukio looked away in disgust.</p><p>"You want to take a picture together?"Shura's sudden appearance startled Yukio and he looked at her with a sigh.</p><p>
  <em>"Why would I want to take a picture with her? I can easily go to a dumpster and take one with it and it will be like the same as taking a picture with Shura."Yukio mumbled then rested his chin in his palm.</em>
</p><p>"No."He answered simply and sat down in his spot, letting the flowers hug him.</p><p>The uncomfortable noises coming from the two making out in the back had Yukio scrunching his nose in disgust even more. He turned around to yell at them but he didn't expect in all of life time to see his brother almost naked pushed on a tree by another man.</p><p>He truly wanted to pull out his eyes and wash them.</p><p>"HEY! NO SEX...not before I could start recording."Shura called out and pulled out the camera, pressing record.</p><p>There was a deep rumble in the ground and suddenly a bunch of birds were flying by with a noise filled with fear.</p><p>The ground shook even more and Ryuji and Rin were losing balance. They both fell due to the shaking and started rolling, meeting the tip of the hill.</p><p>"FUCK—'</p><p>Was the last thing the five heard from Rin and Ryuji who's bodies were gliding down the hill.</p><p>
  <em>"That was the highlight of my day."Izumo spoke and surprisingly Shiemi was next to her on the couch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't be mean!"The blonde frowned.</em>
</p><p>"YUKIO! WHAT'S GOING ON?"Shura yelled and tried to reach the tree to grab it to avoid rolling down as well.</p><p>Shiemi hung to Izumo then called out to Nee.</p><p>Nee popped out with a squeal then some vines came out of his body and used them to hold all of them on the hill to save them from falling.</p><p>The hill was starting to calm down, finding peace again. It wasn't shaking anymore and they were all confused as to why it suddenly stopped.</p><p>Or maybe it was a cliffhanger where a beast will come out.</p><p>"HEY! IS THAT SHIMA?"Rin's voice was faded from the distance between them but they could hear the concern in his tone.</p><p>"I THINK HE'S DEAD..."Ryuji's voice followed after.</p><p>Yukio remembered that the bear cave was below the hill and it was probably the outcome of the idiot waking up the animal.</p><p>At least it was worth scaring Shima, Yukio thought to himself and chuckled.</p><p>
  <em>"Get me home!! GET ME HOME!!!"Konekomura shouted at the camera.</em>
</p><p>The walk back wasn't awkward but it wasn't comforting either to any of them which had brought back memories from the boat trip. Ryuji had to carry an unconscious Shima on his back through the whole thing and because he really didn't do it voluntarily, he let Shima's body hit his surroundings.</p><p>Shiemi watched as Shima's body hit a rock on 'accident' and then she covered her mouth,"Be careful!"</p><p>Izumo's pleased giggles next to her made her even more scared for him.</p><p>"See class! Today we learned a lesson that we should all never be like Shima or else you'll end up in a bear cave."Yukio ignored Shiemi's request to his student and then preceded to walk ahead.</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know what the fuck just happened but if I don't get smashed when we get ho—'The camera crew had to also turn off the camera when Rin was talking to cut him off.</em>
</p><p>They reached the house and each left to their room except for Ryuji who threw Shima on the floor in the living room.</p><p>Konekomaru looked at his friend then decided to leave up to his room.</p><p>Shiemi didn't want to keep him on the ground so she tried to drag him up to place him on the couch. She pulled him with all of her might then accidentally dropped him to where his head hit the table that was too close to the couch.</p><p>His body fell on the ground again with a thud and she panicked on what to do next.</p><p>
  <em>"I feel so bad for him.."Shiemi sighed and looked away from the camera, too sad to even speak anymore.</em>
</p><p>Eventually, she gave up and left to her room. She tried too many times to try again over and over only to end up with a fail.</p><p>He'll be alright.</p><p>Everyone was in their rooms doing whatever but Rin decided to bring Ryuji into his room for a ‘movie’ but Konekomaru heard them and wanted to tag along.</p><p>They were all laying on his bed while Kuro chilled on Ryuji's head, watching with them.</p><p>It was peaceful and all.</p><p>Shima was regaining back his consciousness only to open his eyes to darkness since all the windows and openings in the living room were shut.</p><p>It disturbed him but then he realized he wasn't in the bear cave anymore.</p><p>
  <em>"I thought I was a goner..."Shima teared up at the camera.</em>
</p><p>He slowly got up and barely walked up the stairs with the help of the railings to keep him stable on his feet. He wasn't sure which room was his but he opened a door and walked in, barely making out the outline of a body under his covers.</p><p>"Izumo-chan? I didn't know you'd be surprisin' me like that."His voice came out in a slur due to the shock from earlier but somehow he was more composed once he got under the sheets.</p><p>He scooted closer to the body, loving the heat radiating off of 'her.'</p><p>"In my bed like this...late at night, too? This is kinda hot..."He got too comfortable and even wrapped an arm around 'her' but he didn't feel anything soft. He was just met with a flat chest.</p><p>Too flat to even be considered a woman's.</p><p>"Izu-..."</p><p>Suddenly he was becoming more aware of where he was.</p><p>The sound of a gun and the cold feeling of metal pressed against his stomach brought him back to the harsh reality.</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, hands up and let's start prayin' everyone.”Shima was closing his eyes and murmuring some prayers to the camera.</em>
</p><p>"I'll give you three seconds."The cold tone in Yukio's voice made Shima shudder in the worst way.</p><p>In a matter of seconds he was out of the room, jogging to the stairs for some safety.</p><p>The three in the room looked towards the door where the sound of the fast footsteps were then they went back to watching.</p><p>"<em>Why should we bother anymore? We've heard and seen worse."Ryuji crossed his arms and clicked his tongue as the camera zoomed in.</em></p><p>Their laptop screen was blocked by an ad that said 'click to win 1 m. bucks' and Rin's sudden curiosity was rising.</p><p>"What's this?"</p><p>Ryuji and Konekomaru tried to stop him before he could press on it but they were too late.</p><p>The laptop's screen suddenly went black.</p><p>Rin knew his brother's credit card was on the laptop and now he'll just do the job and bury himself for Yukio.</p><p>
  <em>"Oops?"Rin scratched the back of his head with his tongue out.”My bad!”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>